


im hung up on you

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, colleen what are you doing to me, domestic porn, i cant believe im writing bayern butts two days in a row, its kind of cute in the beginning, niklas' giant cock makes it dirty, unapologetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: An ordinary date night with an extraordinary surprise.or‘-I bought a toy, not-not as big as you but-but big enough. Took a full month to fit all of it.’





	im hung up on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thomasmxller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasmxller/gifts).



> colleen please take full responsibility of my waning sanity. also i think of them strictly as hoffenheim players so there, everything is kosher. the title is a _very_ clever pun.
> 
> (happy holidays, i love you)
> 
> also Niklas Sule has a giant cock and I'm too weak to link the evidence go bother colleen about it.

In every way, today seemed like an ordinary day.

 

They’re on break, so it’s extraordinary that Niklas isn’t anxious about a game or scrolling through tactic and training videos. He had started the morning with a run though, but it had been mostly for pleasure which is also extraordinary.

 

But right now, dinner and wine with his boyfriend as the TV hums in the background is a very typical date night. And like most typical date nights, he’s feeling sluggish and lazy, tendrils of desire for Basti a low hum in his stomach, pumping out gradually, eventually across his body. Basti too, looks deliciously relaxed as he stretches out on the couch, rubs his belly in satisfaction after their meal.

 

Niklas thinks of joining him but he’s too content on his armchair. He had reached out for Basti when Basti had walked past him towards the couch so that they could cuddle on the armchair. But Basti hadn’t noticed and Niklas was feeling too happy to complain about it. He can’t deny though that he’s feeling warmer and warmer from the heat of his desire for Basti, who’s still stretched out on the couch, now staring mindlessly at the TV, hand still drawing circles on his belly.

 

‘Lower.’ Niklas says and it comes out as a croak. Basti turns from the TV and looks at him, eyebrow raised in a question, ‘your hands. Go lower.’ Niklas hadn’t realized until he’d heard his own voice, a low whisper, how far he had already descended into this lust-filled haze. Basti smirks and stays very still. When Niklas thinks that he’ll have to rise from his soft armchair, to get his lover on board, Basti finally moves one finger down his stomach and across the inseam of his thighs. Niklas gasps, grabs at his cock which jumps in interest, straining against his pants.

 

‘Rub yourself.’ This time it’s Basti, cheeks flushed, tongue peeking out as he licks his lips, hand still tantalizingly curled into the inside of his thighs. He has the other hand tucked behind his head, so he looks casual, too casual for how amped up Niklas feels. Niklas does so immediately, hips rolling slowly into his hands. He’s putting on a show and it works because Basti moans low in his throat, body arching and Niklas feels a soft satisfaction settle in his belly as he keeps rubbing himself.

 

Basti’s toes curl into the couch when he commands again, ‘take yourself out. Let me see you.’ Niklas loves how Basti is so on board with this, whatever it is that Niklas started. He wants Basti against him though, as nice as watching him, slow and sensual, across the coffee table is. Niklas does quick work of his buttons, pulls his zip down, revels in how Basti reacts to the low sound of the zipper opening. Niklas’ cock peeks out as soon as he’s given himself a little bit of room. His size is no secret and Basti’s eyes go dark as soon as he’s managed to pull all of it out.

 

He realizes triumphantly that Basti has risen from his lounging position, that he has his legs splayed out as he rubs himself over his pants, watching Niklas jerk himself off. This means Basti is closer to convincing himself to coming over and as though willed by Niklas’ desire Basti finally gets up off the couch and approaches him. He doesn’t know what Basti is planning but at this point, he’s happy to be held as he finishes jerking off. Only, being the best boyfriend, Basti sinks to his knees, peppers soft kisses on the underside of his cock, works alongside his hands. Basti licks across the tip a few times, pulling out low guttural moans from Niklas, before engulfing the tip of his cock and Niklas is suddenly already close with how Basti’s lips stretches around his considerable girth. Basti slides down more, face turning red, he hasn’t even taken in a third of the length but the head still makes a visible outline against his cheek. Niklas thumbs at it and Basti moans around him.

 

Basti’s eyes water as he slowly takes in more and more of Niklas, he can feel Basti tense even before Basti is pulling off, gag reflex threatening to kick in, ‘you don’t have to take in so much of it.’ Niklas says since Basti struggling around his cock isn’t really all that pleasurable an experience. Except for how much Basti wants it, for how enthusiastic he gets about choking on Niklas’ cock. Watching Basti’s eyes water, his little whimpers, the way he loses control that his spit starts dribbling down his chin, all the while not even taking in half of Niklas’ full length - that’s what gets Niklas going.

 

Basti shakes his head, before sinking his lips around Niklas again. Niklas sighs and settles back into the chair, one hand curling into Basti’s hair and the other stroking his base where Bast can’t reach. He manages to bob his head in rhythm this time, pulling off occasionally to press his tongue into the slit. Niklas thinks that he can come like this, from Basti’s mouth, hot against him, his soft choking sounds ringing in his ears. But Basti pulls off and climbs into his lap. Basti rubs his butt against his crotch and Niklas is grateful that Basti’s pants are soft, he doesn’t think he would be able to handle the coarse material of jeans against his bare, sensitized cock.

 

They kiss slow and dirty, Basti’s tongue licking deep into his mouth, he brings his hand up to rest across Basti’s throat, squeezing experimentally and Basti moans, the sound reverberating through Niklas’ body. He’s feeling a lot less lazy right now, less content with just rutting to orgasm. He wants to fuck, hates having Basti on top of him, his butt snuggled against him because it makes him want to fuck into Basti, split him open slow but deep.

 

He works on freeing Basti’s cock from his restrains, feels a lot less disappointed with the velvety smooth shaft in hand. He loves being fucked, loves Basti straining for control when he sheathes himself in Niklas those first few moments while Niklas still hasn’t adjusted to being penetrated.

 

‘Fuck me.’ Basti says into his mouth and Niklas thinks he must be going crazy because they don’t do that, not since that time months ago when Basti had started crying from the first two inches of Niklas’ cock pushing into him. Niklas knows better but he can’t help the heat that courses through him at the desperation in Basti’s voice. He curls his hand tight around Basti’s waist, holds him still as he pushes his hips up, cock leaking, the head standing up proud and poking into Basti’s now bare ass, right up against his hole. Basti moans, more a yell as he pulls Niklas’ head against his chest, pushing down against his cock.

 

Niklas kisses him, to calm him down, calm himself down, to slow the stuttering of his hips. He holds Basti still so he doesn’t do something he regrets, ‘its okay babe, you don’t have to, we can just, we can-’ but Basti shushes him, silences him with another kiss.

 

‘I’ve been-,’ he sighs when he settles into Niklas’ lap with his cock nestled between Basti’s cheeks,’-I’ve practiced.’ And Basti moans into his neck, when Niklas’ cock jumps, threatening to come at the image. Niklas has to steel himself, take deep breathes and try not to think about Basti fingering himself open as he thinks about taking Niklas’ cock.

 

‘How?’ Basti whimpers back in response so Niklas has to pull his head to look at him before repeating himself, ‘tell me how you’ve practiced.’ Niklas humps against Basti again, slow and measured, squeezed between Basti’s cheeks. Basti licks his lips and blinks against the haze of his desire.

 

‘I-I-’

 

‘Yeah?’ Niklas encourages, panting into his chest.

 

‘-I bought a toy, not-not as big as you but-but big enough. Took a full month to fit all of it.’ Niklas bites against Basti’s collarbones, has to squeeze his eyes shut but still can’t stop thinking about his lover, struggling to take in a dildo but keep trying just for Niklas’ benefit.

 

‘You have to show me. Show me how you fucked yourself open for me, baby.’ Basti pushes their foreheads together, nods against him. They’re clutching and grasping at each other now, the thought of any space between their bodies too horrid to even think about. But Niklas is overheated in his sweater, hates that Basti too is mostly clothed above him. He pushes Basti off him suddenly, like ripping off a bandaid and Basti looks dazed as though someone dumped cold water on him until Niklas says, ‘strip, strip!’ urgent and without finesse as he works on getting his own clothes off. Basti is quick to follow orders, drops to his knees again to help pull Niklas’ pants off his ankles and then he’s climbing back on, a packet of condom and lube crinkling in his palm, the edge cutting into Niklas’s back as they kiss against, bare chests pressed together, becoming an easier glide as they sweat more with each passing second.

 

Niklas pulls on Basti’s hand to wrestle the packets from him. He doesn’t waste time in pouring lube onto his fingers, and has to moan again when his first finger just slides in.

 

‘Did you-did you fuck yourself _today_?’ Niklas doesn’t care that his voice breaks, that he sounds like he’s sobbing, because he is a little, the thought a little too much to digest. Basti nods into the crook of his neck and bites on his skin when Niklas slides in two fingers.

 

‘Right before? Did you _plan_ this?’ Basti doesn’t have to answer, Niklas can tell from the way his body tenses that Basti had, can retrospectively appreciate how Basti had been oddly flirty the whole night, while seeming nervous and unsettled.

 

‘You can-you can fuck me now.’ Basti says and Niklas would protest but he’s already so close and Basti is moving back onto his fingers, hole squeezing and tensing around him like he needs more. Niklas is sure he won’t last long inside Basti either, thinks about coming first before fucking him nice and slow for the second round. But then Basti says, ‘ _now!_ ’ again. Desperate and commanding and Niklas is left with no choice but to follow suit.

 

Niklas quickly rolls the condom on as Basti raises himself up and positions himself over Niklas’ cock. Niklas lines them up and marvels at how Basti opens up around him, takes him in with slow circles of his hips. Niklas lets Basti impale himself, stays absolutely still since he doesn’t trust to control himself at this point.  Basti stops halfway down, he’s breathing through his nose, face turned to the ceiling, looking like he’s in pain.

 

Niklas stares at Basti stretched impossibly wide around him, mesmerized. It probably doesn’t help that Niklas loses control at that point, fucking up into him, sliding in the rest of the way. Basti yelps and collapses against him, Niklas rubbing his back soothingly.

 

‘I’m not going to last, baby.’ Niklas admits embarrassedly but it makes Basti only sigh, a little bit in relief. He’s trembling against Niklas’ chest.

 

‘Please-please come.’

 

Niklas grinds his hips in small, slow movements, cock sheathed in Basti’s incredible heat.

 

‘Come-come inside me. Baby, _please._ ’

 

Niklas could probably hold off from his embarrassment and willpower alone but he’s weak, so weak against Basti begging. He holds Basti still, pulls out a little and Basti groans from the movement inside him, fucks up into him twice before he’s coming, the orgasm washing over his entire body. Basti whimpers when he pulls off, squeezing Niklas’ cock out, takes in a deep breath as he jerks himself off. Niklas is too thoroughly fucked out to offer to help but enjoys the sight.

 

He cards his finger through Basti’s hair tenderly, ‘I hope you’re ready to get a thorough pounding later, babe.’ He says, knows what dirty talk does to Basti. Basti’s entire body jerks as he comes onto Niklas’ chest, one drop even flying up to land on Niklas’ chin. Niklas chuckles as he wipes it off, running his fingers through the come on his stomach. He holds his fingers up to Basti’s lips and they fall open without prompting allowing Niklas to feed him his own salty taste, loves the way it flavors their kiss.

 

Basti slumps against him, cock soft against his slick abs. Niklas’ own hole clenches at the feel of Basti’s familiar shape against him, suddenly missing how it opens him up. Basti finally detangles them, rises on wobbly legs as he pulls Niklas up too, leads them towards his own bedroom.

 

Niklas’ cock slowly fills again at Basti’s pert bottom in front of him, red fingerprints- _Niklas’ fingerprints-_ still visible on them.

 

Niklas _does_ want Basti to fuck him but Basti is settling against his pillow, opening his legs wide, angling his hips up so hat Niklas has a good view of his hole, pink and puffy and begging to be filled again.

 

Then again, Niklas has just made a promise he must make good on.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some love for this dirty dirty smut


End file.
